Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space
| genre = Platformer | modes = Single player, Multiplayer | ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) | platforms = Xbox | media = DVD | requirements = }} Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space (released in Japan as Blinx 2: Battle of Time and Space) is a 3D third-person platform game developed by Artoon and published by Microsoft Game Studios. It was released for the Xbox on November 18, 2004. Its predecessor, Blinx: The Time Sweeper, was released for the Xbox in 2002. With the July 12, 2007 backwards compatibility update for the Xbox 360, Blinx 2 can now also be played on the Xbox 360. Characters In Blinx 2 the player controls either a Time Sweeper (an anthropomorphic cat) or a Tom Tom (a pig) on their mission to prevent the end of the world by finding the 8 fragments of the all-powerful Big Crystal. The Time Sweepers include: Picaro, an uncaring sweeper; Blinx, the saviour of a whole universe; and Catherine, Blinx's shop owner in the original Blinx. The Time Sweepers monitor time so they can sweep up rubbish on the ground to fire as ammothis is known as space time scramble(objects from alternative dimensions will materialize near by). Their enemies are Time Monsters, glitches in time with minds of their own; and the Tom-Tom Gang, an evil gang of anthropomorphic pigs that steal time. They also must face the segments of the Big Crystal, when they mutate into A SERIOUS TIME GLITCH these monsters have absorbed a crystals energy and have gone rouge In Blinx 2, there are various missions the player must complete in order to find the Big Crystal. As many of the Time Monsters respawn when needed, the 'Time Sweep' mission of the original Blinx no longer applies. The Tom Toms are time bandits, who use guns, turrets, tanks and other traps (for example, a decoy which morphs into a Tom Tom to lure Time Sweepers away). Their enemies are the Time Sweepers, the K9-1000 dogs, and two bosses. The overall story of the game is fairly simple. Some Tom-Tom pigs accidentally destroy the legendary Big Crystal upon discovering it. The Time Sweepers and the Tom-Toms must then fight past many time glitch monsters and each other. When playing as the Time Sweepers and upon completing levels. A short cinematic plays of the mysterious Time Angel who want her crystal repaired. At the end of the game the player is part of a team which must go to a mysterious part of an alternate universe to defeat the Time Dragon, a mission from which they cannot return. The team are being easily defeated by the Dragon until a squad of Tom-Toms arrive. The leader of the Tom-Toms will look the same as the one the player has customized when playing as the Tom-Toms. He gives the player a special weapon which enables the player to hurt the dragon. However, at this point in the game, many users experience a glitch which means the player is unable to hurt the dragon in anyway. The story itself has clearly been hastily edited at the end as it makes very little sense. Once the Dragon dies it dissolves. The screen the fades to bright light at which point the Angel basically thanks the Time Splitters and the Tom-Toms. What happens to the team is unknown. Players can completely customize the looks of their two characters, with an extremely deep customization system. During the game's production, many viewed this as a revolutionary new standard in character creation, however the game's limited advertising following its release caused it to go widely unnoticed. Space Controls and Tom Tom Gadgets In addition to playing as time sweepers you also to get to play as the Tom Tom gang with space controls and Tom Tom Gadgets. Space Controls BLACK HOLE - Sucks the target up and drains their health. QUANTUM SNARE - Creates multiple space holes that Tom Toms pop out of to grab nearby Sweepers. HYPERCLOAK - Makes the user invisible so he won't be detected from Guard Sweepers very easily. However, this space control also slows the user down and if the user moves too fast Sweepers will still be able to detect them. SPACE BUBBLE - Creates a space bubble that nothing, but the user, can escape from. VOID TRAP - Creates a space hole that transports the target to another dimension. SUBSPACE DIVE - Allows the user to drive into a space hole underground and move about without being detected. However, while under the user has a limited amount of time in subspace due to lack of oxygen. WARP TUNNEL - Allows the user to create a space hole at a distant location and let them warp to it through another space hole. This control is useful when moving heavy bags around places with obstacles that cannot be passed when carrying a bag. Tom Tom Gadgets DECOY - A toy decoy that transforms into the user and walks about to distract Sweepers. BANANA - When thrown at sweepers it causes them to fall and knock themselves out. TIME GRENADE - Does exactly the same as the PAUSE time control. Stops time for everything in the world for a short amount of time. This doesn't appear to have any affect on regular Sweepers. Time Control Neutralizer The Time Control Neutralizer is a device that allows users who are trapped from time controls of another to be released from the time control and move about freely. Typically, time controls are used against the user either during a Tom Tom vs Sweepers battle, a time sphere powered time monster or when the user gets trapped in a Time Sphere, and usually the time control involved is a PAUSE time control which freezes the player. To use the Time Control Neutralizer the user must jiggle the left control stick until they are freed. Originally, only Time Sweepers had this device in the game (though it's never mentioned but still used), though later the Tom Toms stole a Time Control Neutralizer from the Ruins of Time. Difficulty The most common complaint any reviewer addressed in reviews for the first game was the difficulty. However, despite all criticisms made for this game and compared to the first, the sequel is much fairer when it comes to difficulty. The controls are also improved, the playable characters move faster too and they each have a life bar so the RETRYS now act as lives instead of lives and health. The player can switch it at any time in the pause menu if they want more challenge. References External links *Blinx 2 official website Category:2004 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Fictional cats Category:Microsoft games Category:Time travel video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox-only games Category:Blinx